Need Me
by SunnySpot-sensei
Summary: YutaxNina "I think i might like you" "Then Love me"


"WHAAA!" I began to yell

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late, gonna be late!"

I can't believe it! Its all because of my homework, it took me all night just to finish them all

"Nina, calm down..." I saw Rio in a form of cat walking lazily towards me as if he'd just got out of bed

"How am i suppose to calm down? I'm gonna be late!" i started fixing my hair

I heard Rio sigh

"If only you were more skilled at magic, you could easily teleport to your school in no time." He said

When Rio said that he gave me a brilliant idea

"Alright! I'll use magic" I took out my computer and started looking for teleporation magic

"What! Don't! You're still a novice, teleportation is hard... You might end up somewhere else!" He said worriedly

I didn't have a lot of time to choose carefully but at times like this you have to risk it.

"Alright!" I said as I pressed the button

"Nina! Stop it!" Rio yelled at me

"Now... PRACTICE!"

As i said my magical words, a round ball of chocolate appeared. It says when you eat the

chocolate, it will bring you to the place that you really needed to be... It's sort of close to a real teleportation spell

So i opened my mouth and ate it

"Oi! Nina!" I heard Rio

A huge light appeared before me, it's as if it wanted me to touch it

"Don't touch that Nina!" Rio shouted but I ignored it completely

The ball of light was incredibly bright but it didn't hurt my eyes, it felt so gentle

Without hesitation, I touched it

The next thing I knew, I was in another place but I didn't expect that it would be here

"The Magic Kingdom?" I said said

Why did i end up here? The place where I'm really needed?

No way! At this rate i'll be even more late than before!

I reached my pocket to get my computer but i felt nothing inside

"Eh? Its not here?" I said

I must have dropped it at home

"What should i do?"

I guess all i can do now is to wait until the magic wears off, i'll give it an hour or two

Well besides my problems, this place looks so familiar.

This park, i used to play here with my friends... I remember all the beautiful flowers that used to grow here.

How nostalgic

"Nina?" I heard a voice call for me

"Yuta!" I approached him

"What brings you here?" He said with a grin

"Yuta! I need you to bring me back to the human world!" I said almost crying

"Eh?" He looked confused

"You see.." I told him what happened earlier

"Ah, So that's why." He said acting all superior "No wonder you failed."

"You don't have to be so mean!" I said

Yuta started to laugh

"This really brings back memories" We both said together out of the blue

"Eh?"

"Wha-?"

Then we laughed again

I noticed Yuta starting to look uneasy

"Well, you'll have to wait until the magic wears off" He said

"Eh? Why? Can't you use your magic?" I asked

"It's your fault anyway and you promised grandpa that you'll be relying on yourself, right?"

But i want to see Ayu so bad...

I felt Yuta's hand holding mine

"Yuta?" i said

"While you're here, why don't we walk around a bit." he blushed, Yuta never blushes not in front of me at least

"Try to remember all the good times you had here in the Magic Kingdom" he smirked "It's not everyday that we see each other."

"Sure!" I said

Yuta was right, i was too busy that i forgot about the Magic Kingdom

While we walked to the city, i noticed that almost everything has changed. I feel so left out.

I wonder why i ended up here?

"What's up Nina?" Yuta asked

"Ah.. Nothing." I smiled at him

After a few blocks into the city, a shop caught my eye

"Wow! That shop looks so pretty!" I said as i pointed at it to show Yuta my discovery

"Oh? That shop?" He said "It's always been there ever since you-"

For some reason i wanted to go inside so i dashed to it!

"Oi! Nina! Wait!" Yuta was falling behind

CHING CHING

As i opened the door, I saw a shop full of potions! computers! and many more!

"Wow! This is so cool!" I started rubbing the crystal ball

"Is their anything i can do for you?" A woman with dark cothes appeared before us

"WAAAA!" Me and Yuta both screamed

"Ah, Sorry... Did i scare you?" She asked

"Ah, it's alright... Haha really.." Yuta said worriedly

Then i notice a shiny pendant she was wearing... It looked so lovely.

"Ah, Do you like my pendant young miss?" She said

I nodded as i was still staring at the pendant

"This pendant just came a few days ago," She said "Once someone wears it, it can sense the other's feelings towards the wearer."

"Really?" Me and Yuta said amazed

"Right.. Why don't you try it on young man?" She said as she took it off

"Me?" Yuta was surprised but he wore it anyway

Then he faced me while wearing it

I smiled at him in response

But after a while, he looked irritated for some reason

Did he see something bad?

"What's wrong?" I asked him

"Nothing, Nothing..." He said as he bagan to take it off

"Let me try it on!" I said as i began to get hold of the pendant

"Huh? No way! I'm still using it!" He said as he put it back on

"Eh? No fair!" I said "You already took it off a while ago!"

"Don't worry i have an extra one." the lady said as she began putting it on me

"Oh, thank you!" I smiled

"What?" Yuta sounded nervous for some reason

Now let's see...

I started with the lady but for some reason the color blue began to surround her

Oh, so it shows the color.

"What does blue stand for?" I asked her

"Oh, it means calm or relaxing" She said

"Oh.." I said

So she is calm to see us?

Now for Yuta...

As i stared at Yuta, the color pink began surrounding him

"How about pink?" I asked him again

The lady and Yuta looked surprised

"Well it means-"

Suddenly Yuta grabbed my hand

"Eh?" I said

"We gotta go Nina! I forgot that i had to show you something!" Yuta said running towards the doors

"EH!" I yelled

We were running so much that we ended up on the docks

"Hey, Yuta..." I said catching my breath

"What?" he looked tired

"I forgot to give the lady back the pendant..." I said

"What?" He said surprised

"Well never mind then, its not like anything changed when you got it." he said annoyed

"Changed?" I asked

He suddenly looked shocked

"Nevermind." He turned away to look at the sea

When i stared at Yuta, the pendant began shining more and showed an aura of pink

Pink? What does Yuta feel about me?

"Say, Yuta" I said

"What?" He faced me

I dazed at the sea, it was already noon, the sun began to set... The magic will wear off soon

"Everything really has changed..." I said

"What do you mean?" He said looking at me

"Not everything can stay the same... Its really sad." I said softly

"It's even more sad if it never changed." He looked uneasy

The aura was changing.. It was turning red

"Like what?" I said, ignoring the color the surrounded him

Yuta stared at me

"What's wrong?" I asked, confused

Yuta suddenly pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me..

I felt my heart pound

"Yuta?" I asked him

"You said that its sad that everything changes... For me... Its even sad that your feelings towards me hasn't changed one bit.."

"Yuta..." What is he trying to tell me?

He hugged me more tightly, i never felt this before... Is Yuta-?

"Nina.." He held my shoulders, trying to push me little so he could see my face "I'm in love with you... All this time"

What? I thought his aura was more red, my face almost felt it was burning

My heart pounded so fast

"Yuta... I"

Now that i think about it.. Yuta didn't want me to see his true feelings

Has he been hiding it all this time?

TINK

"What was that?" I asked

"The pendant fell..." He said looking at the fallen pendant

"Nina.. The magic its wearing off!" He says to me

I looked at my hands... i saw Yuta through them

"I'm disappearing..." I said

"Nina... What's your answer?"

"Yuta.. I think..." I don't know anymore

Everything is turning white.. Yuta! He's always been there for me when my magic is messed up

When we were kids he was always the one sticking up for me.. Though he may be a little proud at times-

"Yuta!" I said

I stared at his clear aqua eyes

"I think.. I might like you!..."

Yuta smiled

"Love me then."

Yuta came close to me and i felt his lips touch mine..

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSHHHHH!

As i opened my eyes i was back in my room

"I'm back..." I said quietly

"NINA!" I heared Rio running towards me

"Rio! WAIT!" He jumped on top of me, clinging on

Rio was crying like a baby, he was so worried

"Rio... Did you miss me that much?" Rio's getting heavy

"Of course! I was so WORRIED!" he began to cry

"Where did you go?"

"To someone who really needed me..."


End file.
